A sensor is a device that measures a physical quantity and converts it into a signal which can be read by an observer or by an instrument. For example, a temperature sensor can generate a current proportional to a temperature that can be read by a voltmeter. Sensors are used in everyday objects such as touch-sensitive elevator buttons and lamps which dim or brighten by touching the base.